1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to finite element analysis and, in particular, to generating a mesh for use in performing finite element analysis. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for generating a two-dimensional model comprised of triangular sectors for use in generating the mesh for the finite element analysis.
2. Background
Bolts are oftentimes used to secure various types of structures together. A bolted joint is formed when at least one bolt and nut are used to join at least two structures together. A bolted joint may include any number of structures that are joined together using any number of bolts. In some cases, it may be desirable to calculate the shear load carried by each bolt in the bolted joint. For example, the shear load carried by a particular bolt in a bolted joint may need to be calculated to determine whether the bolt will need to be replaced after some period of use. In another example, shear load calculations may need to be made to determine the type or size of bolts to be used in a bolted joint.
As the number of bolts that form the bolted joint increases, performing shear load calculations may become more and more difficult. Finite element analysis is oftentimes used to perform shear load calculations. Finite element analysis uses a mesh to represent the bolted joint. This mesh may be a two-dimensional or three-dimensional computer model comprised of finite elements. The finite elements may be surface elements for a two-dimensional mesh and solid elements for a three-dimensional mesh. In a two-dimensional mesh, each surface element has a polygonal shape. In a three-dimensional mesh, each solid element has a polyhedral shape. As the density of the mesh increases, the level of detail that may be analyzed using the mesh also increases.
Some currently available mesh generation techniques may generate a mesh for an object, such as a bolted joint, based on the geometry of the object. In some cases, these mesh generation techniques may be unable to generate a mesh for an object when the geometry of the object is too irregular or complex. When a mesh is generated, the mesh may itself be irregular. For example, the mesh may be comprised of different types of polyhedral shapes arranged in an irregular pattern. When a mesh is irregular, making modifications to the mesh may be more difficult than desired.
For example, during the manufacturing of an object, small changes may be made in the design of an object. These small design changes may result in corresponding changes in a portion of the geometry of the object. Depending on the level of irregularity of the geometry of the object, some currently available mesh generation techniques may be unable to modify the corresponding portion of the mesh based on the changes in the portion of the geometry of the object. Rather, a new mesh may need to be generated.
Generating a new mesh may require more time and processing resources than desired, which may lead to a reduced efficiency in the analysis of the object. This reduced efficiency may, in turn, lead to delays in the overall manufacturing of the object. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.